Dr. BadGuy
Doctor BadGuy (true name deleted from all records through the use of his followers) is a human scientist who has been 'forced' into villainy in his attempts to stop the effects of cancer and various other maladies by using neogenetics to combine human and animal DNA. To fund his scientific endeavors, he utilizes his hybridized lackeys, known as the Mutates to do his bidding. Over the years, he had to drop his own personal standards one at a time, slowly and inadvertently transforming him into a monster. For instance, he has been forced to resort to utilizing criminals and kidnapped teenagers and homeless men to test his experiments out on, and when a Mutate chooses to abandon his cause he regrettably sends extermination squads to either convince each AWOL Mutate to rejoin the cause or risk elimination. Background History While most of BadGuy's history has been expunged due to his thorough deletion of records of his existence, it is known that his true name—while the specifics of it are unknown, starts with B. G.—an indication as to part of the origin of his alias. What is also known is that both of his parents were scientists and were both quite well-established in the community. His father worked as a geneticist, while his mother worked in advanced robotics. Growing up with them, both parents would bring him in to see what they were working on, giving him a head start on his own possible science career. As it turned out, while he became quite a genius in robotics he would ultimately choose to enter the field of genetics like his father did. After a number of years he would then find himself in a tragic situation as his mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer. His father began research into a cure, and found the basis of what would become the field of neogenetics, although he would not realize its true potential until his wife had passed away. Flung into a pit of despair, BadGuy's father began heavy drinking and chain smoking, running a risk of cancer himself as well as eventually getting himself disbanded from the science field. Wanting to save his father before it was too late as well as all others with cancer, B.G. began researching his father's neogenetic theories, and began to establish certain aspects of it that made it somewhat viable. However, his animal test subjects always mutated after a certain period of time into what was referred to as a neogenetic hybrid, essentially becoming chimeric as the time passed, taking on physical traits of the introduced DNA's species. This led his colleagues to disregard his requests on testing on a human test subject—even were it to be a volunteer—stating that many more years of tests would need to be done before this would be a viable option. B.G. however was desperate to save his father, and so chose to go against the board of directors and hired a homeless man on a street corner whom had been at the very end of his rope and was actually in the process of committing suicide when B.G. found him. He was paid ample funds for the volunteering to be BG's first human test subject. For this first subject, he chose to simply alter DNA without introducing another species' strands in an attempt to try and unlock certain gene sequences in mankind's DNA that existed but remained locked at this stage of evolutionary development, which could lead to cures for cancer without the need of alternate DNA, such as his planned usage of shark DNA, due to a shark's natural immunity to cancer. As it turned out, this first procedure would not work correctly and the homeless man would begin to mutate almost instantaneously due to another scientist who had been working late as well unbeknownst to BG walking in on his project, startling him and causing him to screw up his sequencing procedure. Running shrieking down the halls as she saw the poor man strapped to the table begin to mutate horribly, BG chased her down in order to try and stop her and speak to her about what was going on. In her fear and her belief that he was mad and that he might try to kill or worse, mutate her too, she slipped into a room utilized to bombard with radiation, and in her panic she locked the door and accidentally turned on the sequencer. Realizing her mistake she desperately pounded on the glass and BG attempted to free her, but the doors could not be opened in mid-sequence, and with a regretful apology, he was forced to leave her behind. Believing his colleague dead, he returned to his test subject to find that he had become a physical monster. Ashamed at what he had done but knowing his research must continue, he apologized to the former man, only to have his apology brushed aside—the man felt invigorated and full of life despite his alterations, and knowing BG's ultimate goals, he pledged his undying loyalty to the scientist regardless. This poor soul would come to be known as Deform, Dr. BadGuy's oldest and most loyal servant. Little to BadGuy's knowledge, his female colleague who had seemingly been killed in the bombardment chamber had actually survived, mutating herself in her own ways and having gone insane in the process. Using her newfound powers and severely dazed by what had just occurred to her, she blasted her way out of the room and fled the science facility, only to find herself sleeping under a large overpass for several nights—as she came to her senses (to an extent), she would come to call herself Black Orchid. She would swear vengeance on BadGuy, believing he had actually locked her into the chamber and pushed the button himself. Unlike BadGuy, she would come to realize how much she loved and subsequently craved violence, transmogrifying her into a true villain. See also *Grand Emperor BadGuy Trivia *Dr. BadGuy was Somarinoa's very first original character ever created, back when he was 3 years old (~1986). Category:Page made by Somarinoa Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Good Category:Villains